Me & My Broken Heart
by GO ZeldaXLink
Summary: A modern AU.


**A/N: Title comes from Rixton's "Me & My Broken Heart."**

* * *

><p><em>22<em>_th__ of October_

_Hyrule Castletown, East Side_

_5:00 a.m_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Link awoke to the sound of the alarm. His hand reached out from underneath the blankets for the silent button. Unfortunately, he knocked the small table that this alarm sat on causing it to fall to the ground, silencing it.

"Ugh."

Tossing the blankets aside, Link, dressed only in flannel bottoms and a green floppy hat rose out of the bed. He picked up the alarm clock and set it back on the table making sure it did not fall off again. He heard whimpering from behind him. He looked down to see his hybrid wolf-dog, Rolf with his paws over his head as if to block out the sound the alarm made.

Link chuckled and getting down on his knees, he comforted his distressed pet "Don't worry boy. I'll be taking different shifts soon so you don't have to hear the alarm clock every morning." He patted the dog on the back and was about ready to stand up till he heard a new sound; Link looked up at the sound of a meow, his eyes resting on his gray cat. "Oh, I'm sorry, Purry. I didn't mean to wake you up to. Especially the young ones." Link added, before rubbing the cat's protruding stomach. Purry purred at the contact and rubbed against Link's arm. The twenty-four year old sighed "I wish I can stay home too but if I don't go, then we won't have a roof over our heads."

He stood up and headed towards a large glass case containing two snakes. One of them a Japanese Mamushi and the other, an inland taipan. Both snakes slithered across the sandy bottom at a relatively slow pace but Link could tell they were more active than usual. Stepping out of his room followed by the eager Rolf and pregnant Purry; he headed to the kitchen and pulled a bag containing raw chicken. Firing up the cook top, Link hurriedly placed an oil-covered pan on one of them before putting the chicken to cook. He looked at the oven clock _6:15_. His shift started at 8:00. But with three million people trying to get to work, he would have to leave by 7:30 … on his bike.

Link sighed heavily, but it was better than taking the city bus where everyone sneezed, burped, and breathed everyone's presence. Not that he was a germophobe, but he felt uncomfortable in the presence of other people. He ran a hand through his brown hair before pulling out several bowls. He poured milk into one and canned cat food in the other for Purry. He set it down and the cat purred contentedly before indulging in the food. The giant bowl that Link had before him was filled to the brim with dog food. With steady hands, he picked the bowl up and set it down carefully on the floor where Rolf excitedly gobbled up the food as if it were his last. Link laughed at the sight of his beloved dog's tail wagging. Stifling the bubbles of mirth within his throat, he switched the dials, turning the cook top off. The chicken had been cooked somewhat, browning it, but at least no blood was apparent. Rifling through the kitchen cabinets, Link found a decent-sized saucer big enough to fit the drumsticks. He pulled the drumsticks out from the pan and walked back into his room towards the glass case. He turned the saucer over as the chicken plopped to the ground. Both snakes flickered their tongues and sensing the meat, both grabbed the chicken nearest to them and began swallowing it whole. Link watched with interest before remembering where he was.

He hurried over to the bathroom and turned on the taps, adjusting the dials so that it was ideal for him before finally kicking off the little clothing he had and finally jumping into the shower.

* * *

><p>No more than fifteen minutes later, Link was out of the shower and begun drying his hair. No matter how many times he tried to keep his hair in place, it always seemed to stay in its normal, shaggy, messy style. At least the look suited him. With his sharp, sterling blue eyes and a sculpted physique that would melt any woman's self-restrain, he was a god, as some of his female co-workers put it. Despite his handsome features and the incessant pleas of girls pleading for a date with him, Link refused good-naturedly. He spoke little and his life with the animals turned off some of the girls he had gone on dates with. He was not offended but he was hurt that they didn't see that he cared for his pets as if they were his close friends, which in a way, they were.<p>

College life was spent mostly in solitude, despite living a dorm with three other guys similar to his age. Shad Toshiro was a bookish fellow with thin glasses and red hair. He spent most of his time in the library. His other dorm member was Ghirahim Diamonds. His behavior around girls tended to creep him out and the way he teased others was unsuited to Link's kind disposition. Link's closest friend was Pipit Knight, who despite being a year apart in age was willing to listen to Link and help his friend when needed be. He even helped him find a job at the Hyrule's Historical Museum, the most popular museum in all of Hyrule, before finally leaving and graduating with his class and becoming one of Hyrule's best and youngest pilots.

Snapping out his daze, Link hurriedly rushed out of the bathroom and began searching for his closet for something comfortable to wear during the bike ride. He reached for a black polyester shirt and put it on, the gray sleeves reaching up to his elbows and emphasizing the muscles underneath. Next, he reached for a drawer and found a pair of pants suited to his method of transportation. He put it on and departed out of his apartment, giving one last smile at his pets before finally shutting the door.

* * *

><p>The ride would have been considered miserable, but not to Link Avalon who seemed to be invincible in the oncoming rain. Though it did serve as a bitter reminder of his ex girlfriend, Ruto whom he had dated for some time until…well, he didn't want to particularly remember the details especially when he found her on their couch <em>with somebody else<em>... Oh dang it, he was remembering.

Embittered, he pedaled faster trying to rid of the images in his head. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped his nose to rid himself of the snot that he accumulated in the time he remembered of the person he thought he loved. Ruto lied… Ruto cheated him… She cheated him of his love…

So caught up was he that Link failed to realize that he shifted out of the bike lane into the sidewalk. He didn't realize it until it was too late. He was flipped off his bike and slid across the wet cement. The bike fell beside him, inches away from his face. Mentally slapping himself for his stupidity, he tried to stand up and that was when he felt thick liquid running down his arm. He looked down at his right hand; a long cut from the bottom of his ring finger went down to his elbow.

"Dang it!"Link cursed "Not even the start of the day and I am already injuring myself." He picked up his fallen bike, holding his injured arm to his chest in the process. He looked straight ahead of him. He wasn't far from the museum but it would take too long to walk there. Not even thinking, he got back up on his bike and carefully gripped the left handlebar. He began pedaling and found himself pleased he was not hurt anywhere else besides a few bruises that had begun forming along his upper arm. He would have to bandage the arm when he got there.

* * *

><p>Closing the locker, Link was pleased to have finally changed into his uniform. A navy polo shirt tucked into black, sturdy pants with a cap on his head. The arm had yet to be wrapped however but at least the blood wasn't leaking out. He headed out of the changing room, making sure he passed through the hallways unnoticed until he reached the nurse's office.<p>

Sure enough, Saria was there. She was petit, so short in fact that he bumped into her without realizing it when they first met. Her forest green eyes locked on his face before finally taking notice of the cut that was along his arm.

She gasped "Link, what happened to you?" She stood up and walked around her desk she had been sitting behind.

Link shrugged "Fell off my bike while I was on the way here."

"Goodness! That was a fall you must have taken then." She ran to her drawer filled with clean cloth and directed him to the sink, turning on the faucet. She commanded "Wash your arm."

Link obeyed soaking his entire forearm into the warm water and gingerly rubbed soap but was especially careful when he got close to the long cut. While he was doing so, she pulled a bottle half-full with antibiotic ointment and rubbed it along it his cut once Link was done washing. She wrapped a sterile bandage, starting from his elbow to the end of his palm, making him look as if he were wearing hand wraps professional boxers would wear.

He began poking at the material, a habit that he particularly formed when he actually started boxing and wrestling in his college's team. Saria frowned "Don't do that."

Link stopped "Sorry. Bad habit, I guess." He smiled "Thank you, Saria." He turned to walk out but was stopped when he felt her hand grab onto his. Link looked at her with a puzzled expression "Saria?"

"Link." She began in a slightly somber tone "Is something bothering you?" She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

He looked down and said nothing. Saria immediately knew what this was about. "It's Ruto, isn't it?"

He sighed and gave a nod of confirmation. She stared at him in pity. "Link, I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way things you wanted to be…but I know you're better than this. I've known you since we were in pre-school. I've seen you bounce back like a fish jumping on top of a jellyfish." She smiled when she noticed his lips tug at the corners into a grin. Leave it to Saria to make up quirky jokes. She continued "Link… I know this sounds really rude to say but…you have to let her go."

He sighed loudly "I know Saria. It's just things have been…difficult. To say the least. I don't know if I can find love again to be honest with you." He stared into her eyes.

It was her turn to sigh. "Link, remember this. Love isn't something you find…Love is something that finds you." She let those words sink in, pleased to see her friend's mood lighten. Link looked at the clock, noticing his shift had started not long ago.

"Sorry Saria. I have to go now." He said putting on the cap that he had put down earlier when he entered her office. He scrambled out the door and out into the hallway but before turning into the next hallway, he heard her say "Remember what I said Link. "Love isn't something you find but love is something that finds YOU."

* * *

><p><em>Hyrule's Historical Museum<em>

_11:30 a.m_

Three hours and thirty minutes. That's how long I have to wait until I can actually sit down and eat. The food court here is actually not that bad compared to other places I've been to. I sit down at an empty table dropping my tray of spicy Goron noodles that I got. After standing up for that long, nothing brings me greater relief than to sit down and actually rest. I sigh happily as I finally grab my chopsticks and take my first bite into the noodles. Hot and spicy, just the way I like it. I smile, remembering Darunia, the head cook clapping my back as I came into the back doors asking for one bowl of his famous noodles. "Of course brother." I remember him saying "There's no need to ask, just tell me and I'll whip up one for ya."

Though, I winced when Darunia slapped me on the back as he said that, he means well. On my first day, he intimidated me but he immediately took me in as if I were his ward and addressed me as "brother". That's something I like about the Gorons, they're really kind and willing to help despite their size.

I take my second bite of noodles and the taste explodes inside my mouth. I can't help it and I start eating it really quickly until I hear a couple of giggles not far from where I'm sitting. I look up and I find myself staring at several women about my age staring right back at me. One of them however draws my attention immediately.

She's wearing a white blouse with a short black skirt. She has straight blonde hair that reaches down to her waist; her skin is alabaster, the skylight making her skin and hair glow an ethereal light. Her eyes are a striking, indigo color and her heart-shaped lips are drawn into an amused smile. I'm frozen in time as I stare at her; my eyes are glued to hers. It isn't until the noodles that I had in my chopsticks fall back into the soup causing some of the liquid to splash right into my eye.

"Ouch." I cringe, wiping my eye as I do so. I can't help but blush profusely as her friends giggle a little more loudly, too aware of my accident. Goddesses, this is really embarrassing. I go back to eating my soup, albeit more slowly to avoid any more humiliating situations. While staring down at my soup, I subtly glance back at the group and my ears burn red as the woman I had been staring at gazes back at me.

No more than ten minutes later, I've finished my soup and return to the kitchen where I meet with Darunia who is smirking at me. I raise a brow "What?"

Darunia gives a hearty laugh. "I saw everything." He simply says.

_Oh great._

"Brother," he begins "I haven't seen you this red since the piglet incident."

I groan "I prefer not to remember that day, Darunia."

"Very well then," Darunia says although he tries hard to fight the mirth escaping his throat, "You like the girl."

"No, your soup is just really hot, that's all." I lie

"Brother, I've been here awhile and I can tell when a man likes a woman."

A warm rush of red reaches my cheeks "Ok, fine. She is pretty. I'll give her that."

"So, are you going to talk to her then?" Darunia asks

"Wait, what? I just said she's pretty not 'I'm going to get her number.'"

"I didn't say you have to get her number." Darunia seriously states "Just talk to her."

"But her friends are there." I argue, I look at the clock, noticing my break is about to end soon. I turn back to Darunia. "My shift starts again in two minutes. Maybe I'll talk to her another time." I say before I turn swiftly on my heel and head out of the double doors but not before I hear Darunia yell "There may not be another next time!"

* * *

><p>I walk out of the door and to my relief; I don't see the group there. <em>Good. Darunia can't get on my case now for not talking to her. Though, I do wonder what her name is.<em>

I walk out of the food court back to my post. I monitor the Artifacts section of the museum and I am literally surrounded by weapons used by Heroes from different time periods. Longshots, Hookshots, and a set of Clawshots hang on the walls as if they were decorations. A longbow rests on the floor along with an assortment of weapons I could name by heart, being an historian buff myself. However, the grand treasure of this gallery is the Master Sword. The Master Sword sits in the middle of the room, firmly planted into the pedestal it was designed to hold. The purple wings at the hilt glow brightly especially at noon when the sun is at its highest. In my opinion, the Master Sword is the greatest ancient piece of history out of this entire museum.

I glance around at the visitors making sure no one is touching the historical artifacts. I narrow my eyes as I notice an unruly child separate from his too-preoccupied parents. I start heading his direction as he lifts the ropes designated to keep everyone out. I grab him by the shoulder, catching him off guard and pull him out. I spin him in my direction and say in a firm tone "No one is allowed in there, young one. Tell me why you were going in there."

The boy folds his arm and glares me in the eye. "I don't have to tell you anything."

I hold my arms up as if to surrender "Okay fine then." I say in a defeated voice. "However," I say "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind letting me tell your parents about what you are about to do and receive a good scolding because of it."

The boy's eyes widen and in an uneasy smile, laughing nervously he states "Don't worry, I'll tell them myself." He zooms off and stands right back to his parents' side. I stand back up but hold my wounded arm back to my chest when I feel the pain of putting pressure into my palm. To my shock, I find the cloth staining red.

_Shit!_

I glance around quickly making sure is looking and unwrap the cloth. I find to my horror that blood is seeping out from the cut. _Great. I need to wrap this up again._ I then remember I'm back on my shift and I won't get out for the next hour or so. I look up again, making sure no else is watching. I wrap my hand again. I'll just have to wait it out.

* * *

><p>"KOKIRIS!" Saria yells, once I show her the blood that has accumulated into the cloth. "What did you do Link?"<p>

I scratch the back of my head with my good arm. "Nothing, I was just standing up and I felt my palm hurting because I was using it to stand back up again."

Saria frowns "How long has it been bleeding?" She asks while taking my hand and washing it with warm water.

She isn't going to be pleased when she hears this. "It's been like that for the last hour." I answer, wincing slightly of what she is going to do next.

Her eyes widen "One hour and you are now just telling me!"

"I didn't want to leave my post without an explanation." I argue

"Still, you could have infected your wound by leaving it like that." She argues back. Her eyes narrow slightly "I'm still surprised to see you standing."

"So, can you stem the flow?" I ask

"For now, yes. You have to go the hospital for this, Link. The museum is not equipped for wounds this large of a scale. Goddesses, I was stupid to think that you would be fine for the whole day." She runs a hand through her short, green hair. "I'm assuming that your shift has ended, yes?" She asks

I nod in the affirmative. She sighs with some relief and then looks back at me. "Go to the hospital now, Link. I don't want you collapsing in my office." I smile back at her and run out of the office but I manage to yell a quick "Bye!" before I am too far away from her.

* * *

><p>I pedal down Sunrise Avenue, clutching my hurt arm to my chest making sure I don't aggravate my injury any more than I already have. I stop in front of a large building with the sign displaying "East Hyrule Hospital" in large red letters. I quickly lock my bike in place before entering through the large automatic doors. I go inside and I find to my relief that few people are here. I head up to the countertop and explain my accident to her. She directs me to an empty room and tells me to wait for the doctor. I do as I am told.<p>

I sit on one of the chairs, specifically the chair closest to the computer. I slump in my seat and whistle to pass the time. No longer than five minutes later, I hear the door open and I immediately sit up straight. I am met with an old man with wrinkled skin and a small under bite wearing large glasses. He is frowning at me. I mimic his expression.

"Ah, what is a young lad like you doing in a place like this?" He asks in a gravelly voice but his tone sounds unamused. "Surely, you're healthy and strong enough for anything right?" he says trying to lighten the mood though there isn't much success.

I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "Now lad, what are you here for?" He asks me, narrowing his eyes.

"I cut my arm." I explain as I show him the cut.

"Oh, I see now." He says, tracing his bony fingers along the cut. I clench my fist and bite back a yelp. "Surely, this just needs a few stitches." He sits up from the chair he had been sitting in and heads for the door "I'll be back; I just need to get my assistant." He says before closing the door and leaving me alone.

I slump back into my seat and stare at the pictures lying on the white walls. I analyze every detail within each portrait. I blankly read the information from the body charts, but I don't really process what they even say. I trace shapes into my seat and find myself bored at having to wait this long for a wound that just needs stitching. The door opens and I stop what I am doing and I gasp at the person who enters.

It's the woman I saw at the food court.

She closes the door behind her before turning back to look at me. She, in turn, seems surprised to see me. She masks her surprise quickly however and chirps with an upbeat "Hello. My name is Zelda. Doctor Borville will be in shortly." She smiles at me and I can't help but stare at her in awe. I snap out of my reverie and offer a small grin in return "Hi."

She sits by the computer and begins typing a few words in which makes the room awkwardly quiet as she types. I offer her my name to fill the silence "My name is Link. Link Avalon." She turns back at me with her smile still present on her face and says "So you were the man at the museum who lost his noodles."

I laugh, a little embarrassed of my behavior at the time. I rub the back of my head nervously "Yeah. That's me."

"So is it coincidence that you came here or were you following me Mr. Avalon?" She asks

"Oh, no. I didn't even know who you are or followed you here. I was told to come here because the nurse who works at the museum told me so. My injury was more severe than she had anticipated." I quickly say in my defense. I even hold up my arm as evidence to my explanation. Surprisingly, she just laughs.

"Don't worry, Mr. Avalon. I merely jest with you." She laughs

I note her laugh. Soft and melodious to the ears which reminds me of wind chimes. I chuckle along with her.

"While we are waiting for Dr. Borville, if you don't mind me asking, how did you injure yourself?" she asks curiously while staring at my eyes with her hands resting on her lap

"Oh," I start as I feel a warm rush of red spread through my cheeks "I, uh, fell off my bike on the way to work."

She gasps as her eyes widen "Oh dear me, that was quite a fall you took." She comments

I chortle, remembering Saria's words "My friend made a similar comment."

She giggles quietly. To keep the conversation going, I ask curiously "Say does Mr. Borville always act, er, crabby?"

Her giggling stops only to be replaced with a bitter smile. "Promise to keep my answer confidential." She whispers.

I grin confidently "I work in _security_, ma'am. It's my job to _guard_."

She laughs loudly and I can feel the room brighten as a result. "That sounded so cheesy." She says through giggles.

"Yeah, but I made you laugh." I state smugly. I can't help but feel a lot more relaxed around her. It's almost as if she is the sun and I, the plant, nourished by the energy she gives off. She chortles a little more before finally suppressing it and saying "Yes, Mr. Borville can have his bad days."

I ask "Out of curiosity, can he really stitch my cut with those glasses he has on…I mean he kind of had to squint to be able to see my cut."

She opens her mouth but quickly closes it as someone else interrupts…

"Of course! Why, I'm so skilled, they call my hands 'The Golden Mitts'!" exclaims Dr. Borville, having returned inside with the supplies.

I watch him place a needle through some thread and to be honest, the point of the needle worries me. Zelda seems to notice as she soothes "Do not worry. This procedure is generally painless."

I relax a bit. Even though I am sure Dr. Borville has more experience, I'm not sure if his eyesight is totally dependable. The thought makes me tense again. Dr. Borville calmly walks over to me and begins suturing the skin up.

To my slight surprise, I really don't feel any sort of pain. I look up at Zelda and I notice she is staring at Dr. Borville's gaunt hands working with utmost precision in his work. Since the cut is pretty long, it takes a bit long for Dr. Borville to get it all sutured up. I merely watch anywhere but my injury so as to not get a bit sick from watching my skin being positioned back into place. However, I find my eyes unwillingly resting on Zelda who doesn't even seem to notice my stares which is a blessing from the goddesses as I can watch her without being noticed. Her clothing, despite being in a nurse's uniform, doesn't hide her beautiful features any more than her other clothing. Now that I am closer to her, I take notice of her hands which, just from the look, appear to be smooth and flawless. They are small in comparison to mine which isn't much of a surprise to me since I tower over most people. Rarely do I find someone else who is six feet five. Unlike most of the nurses here, she leaves her hair down which allows the golden tresses to reflect some light off from the window as it did back at the museum. But most of all, her indigo eyes are so captivating that I am reminded of the goddess Hylia.

Before she catches me staring, Dr. Borville ties the final knot with a satisfied "Done." He walks away from me as collects his supplies. I simply stare at the doc's handiwork. I'll admit that the stitches look pretty ugly especially since they cover most of my forearm. Subconsciously, my fingers reach for the threading.

"Don't touch that. You'll mess it up."

I stop centimeters from the thread; I stay like that for a few seconds before curling my fingers together and bring it down away from my wound. I stare back at the two other people in the room. Dr. Borville speaks up "Well lad. You're free to leave now, but I should advise that you be careful with what you do. Now we don't want you coming back here whining that your stitches popped out."

I nod "Yes, sir."

His face turns an odd shade of purple "It's doctor."

"Sorry, sir." I say, without realizing

With a huff, he leaves the room, leaving me with Zelda. I turn to her "So, just having a bad day, huh?"

She sighs "I'm sorry, he hates being called 'sir', says it makes him feel old."

"Old?" I say as if surprised "Well, I have another name for him but I don't think he will like Doctor Crankypants that much."

She whips her head towards me and bursts out laughing making me laugh along with her.

Eventually she stifles her giggles "Thank you for humoring me, Mr. Avalon." She sighs as she looks up at the clock, "I have much work to do as I am sure you do too." She stands up and walks to the door but waves before finally closing the door. I stare at the door before I finally remember that I have to hurry home. I stand up and leave for the bike ride home.

* * *

><p>I sigh in relief once I walk inside my apartment. With my take-out dinner in hand and the mail in between my teeth, I grunt as I place the food on the table. Rolf instantly greets me by throwing his body over mine, his weight nearly causing me to topple over.<p>

"Whoa, calm down boy." I laugh; catching his paws and setting them back down on the ground. Rolf immediately obeys and instead settles with rubbing his nose against my pocket, sniffing for treats. "I know what you are looking for but you'll have to wait." I say sternly but I smile again as I hear him whimpering. His gaze bores into mine, and the pleading cobalt blue orbs melts my unrelenting sterling blues. I sigh "Fine." I reach inside my pants pocket and hold up the treat. Rolf excitedly sits down, I smirk "Ok, boy. Flip!"

Everything seems to go in slow motion. In a move that defies gravity, I watch my canine crouch then lift his upper body behind him, exposing his entire white neck and underbelly. His back arches and his upside down form is in the air. As he nears his flip, his front paws finally land on the ground followed by his back ones. Rolf sits down again and bows his head not unlike a performer completing the same feat.

I shake my head before throwing the bone-shaped biscuit high in the air which Rolf catches. I turn to Purry who is sleeping in her round bed purring softly. A soft smile stretches on my face; I grab a nearby blanket and drape it over her body to which she responds by stretching her legs. I watch her peaceful form before finally taking a seat at the small, round table. While setting out my dinner, I look over at the four letters given to me. One election pamphlet telling me to vote for Daphnes Harkinian into Senate, another telling me to vote for Ganondorf Dragmire, one from Rusl Blade, and one letter that looks like my energy bill. Wait, Uncle Rusl. I hastily tear the letter open as fast as my fingers can fly. I pull out a letter and read the neat handwriting.

_Dear Link,_

_I'm hoping that it is you get this letter on time. Ordon is still lonely without its finest swordsman. _I shake my head at his compliment. _We all miss you and Uli worries for you all the time even though you're an adult. I still can't believe how much you've grown Link. It seems like yesterday when you were still just a pup. Colin is especially eager to see you, which brings me to my point. You still remember about the Ordon Winter Festival, right? _

I hold the letter closer to my face.

_My little girl, Olivia and her class will be performing a play here in Ordon. Colin will be helping setting up and we wanted to have a get-together with you in it. So, what I am asking is, will you come in and visit? You can bring Ruto along if you want to._

_ Sincerely,_

_Rusl_

At the final sentence, the milk that I had been drinking spurts out of my mouth and I start to go in violent coughing fits. Clearing my throat, I read the letter over again and sure enough, the message reads the same. _You can bring Ruto along if you want to._ My heart sinks and a heavy feeling blankets my body but most of it is in my heart. I sigh morosely as I put the takeout box in the fridge, not even bothering to eat. I head out of the kitchen and into my dark room where I flop on the bed. I rip off my shirt, feeling sweaty even though it's rather cool inside. The only light in the room is the heat lamp above the snake tank, illuminating the wall beside me. I can't help but follow the path of light as it lands on a heart-shaped drawing with the message "RW+LA" and some photos I have with Ruto at Lake Hylia. I take the empty beer bottle that stood on my nightstand and throw it with all my might at the heart drawing. It isn't enough for me however as I rip the photos off the wall. I hear the paper rip apart as pins fall off the wall like dice. I feel the stinging sensation of hot tears starting to come but I suppress it. Instead I get down on my knees, pushing away any nearby pins as I do so and let out a scream. One that's full of pain and longing…to be loved. Not just from family. But one who can accept me and heal my broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot. But considering that I haven't updated in awhile and I'm impatient, I took the liberty of writing this so as to sharpen my writing skills. I'm making it a two-shot. So look out for the next update. Read and review. Bring on the constructive criticism.**


End file.
